


[Podfic] Tour Guide Blaine

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>anonymous prompted:  Blaine the distracted tour guide with a penchant for blurting out hilarious and slightly inappropriate thoughts </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tour Guide Blaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oohshinyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blaine Is A Tour Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65394) by Alilactree. 



Cover Art provided by the magnificent Reena_Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Tour%20Guide%20Blaine.mp3) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:32
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Tour%20Guide%20Blaine.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:32

## Reader's Notes

This is the second-to-last post for my two-year podfic anniversary EXTRAVAGANZA. I made this podfic for the most wonderful Oohshinyfangirl, who never ceases to bring light into my life. (And call me a youngin' while doing it. :D)

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
